Take a Chance on Me
by Tiff56
Summary: This is the song about Syaoran who is trying to show his feelings to Sakura, the alternate version of Syaoran's confession to Sakura at the near end of the episode. I am using this song to portray Syaoran's eagerness to let Sakura know about his feelings


One day Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were walking home together after school. While they were walking home from school, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo keep discussing about the today's math exam. Then, when they were on the way home, they saw blue sparkles flew along following them.

Sakura look upon the blue sparkles wondering, "what are those? Why they are such shinning blue sparkles wandering here? Where they are from?" Tomoyo answered "I don't know Sakura-Chan, perhaps there is someone who accidentally dropped some kind of blue glitter or something like that." Perhaps you should check them out, Sakura-chan." Sakura said "but they are surely fun to catch Tomoyo-chan, I am really curious about it."

Then, Sakura got curious over the blue sparkles and tried to catch them. The blue sparkles are very hard to catch because they were quite fast, until Sakura had a hard time to catch the blue sparkles. She attempted to catch the blue sparkles, but failed eventually. Sakura commented about the blue sparkles "mou, they are surely very hard to catch, it must be something more than a glitter Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran saw the blue sparkles as well, then he said "it isn't a glitter, it is a clow card presence, let's go!" Then Sakura along with Syaoran and Tomoyo chased the blue sparkles. After they chased the blue sparkles, they found out a small blue colored joker look a like creature with a small wand on his right hand. They found the small blue joker clown at the Penguin Park, the joker laughed madly at the three of them. Sakura asked Syaoran "what is this? It looks like a blue colored joker clown to me," then Syaoran answered "That's a clow card, we should go and capture it, come on!"

Before she went with Syaoran to capture the small blue joker clown, she told Tomoyo "please wait here, I have to go to capture the blue joker clown!" Tomoyo said "be careful Sakura-chan, don't get hurt, okay?" Sakura just about to leave said "okay, thank you!"

Sakura along with Syaoran ran to chase the small blue joker clown, so they can capture him.

Syaoran and Sakura tried to chase the small blue joker clown, but he was hard to catch because he is really fast. While Syaoran and Sakura chased the joker clown, he laughed madly for once again mocking Syaoran and Sakura. Then Sakura released her wand and used the jump card chasing blue joker. Sakura kept chasing the blue joker, then she used the windy card to capture the small blue joker, but she failed. After that, Syaoran leaped onto the top of the penguin slide and pulled out his sword, used his thunder talisman to capture the small blue joker, he failed. He tried once again, still using his thunder talisman to capture the small blue joker clown, failed again.

"It is kind of impossible to capture him, he is so fast and tricky" said Sakura to Syaoran. Syaoran responded "indeed, but we have to try for once again until he is finally weakened." The small blue joker clown kept laughing and laughing madly at them, then he sticked his tougue and quickly ran.

Syaoran leaped down from the penguin slide and chased the blue joker, he tried several attempts to chase the joker down, but he still failed. After Syaoran's failed attempts to capture him, then the small blue joker clown went onto the top of Syaoran and sprinkled the blue sparkles onto Syaoran's head with his small wand.

After Sakura saw the small blue joker clown on the top of Syaoran, she pointed on the joker said "there you are," but the blue joker away laughing madly and Sakura chased him again. Then, Sakura tried to capture him again with the watery card, but still failed. Alas, when Sakura tried to capture him for once again, the small blue joker quickly escaped and disappeared from the park while laughing madly.

The blue sparkles sprinkled onto the top of Syaoran's head, then he suddenly got drunk for while. Syaoran felt kind of dizzy and his vision became blurry for a while. When she saw at the drunked Syaoran, Sakura worriedly asked "Syaoran-kun are you alright? What's happening with you. Then Syaoran cries loudly, "boohoo...boohoo...why is this happening to me? I am such a pathetic loser, we failed for once again, this is sucks, this is all my fault, my life is over, boohoo...hooo...hooo..." Sakura and Tomoyo got completely shocked when they saw Syaoran crying so loudly.

Tomoyo calmly approached him and said "Li-kun, stop crying now, and you're definitely not a loser guy, calm down." Syaoran sniffed and said, "oh yeah, are you sure?" Tomoyo nodded while smiling. He keeps sniffing and sniffing until his nose got stuffy, then he continues to cry again. Syaoran yelled, " bohoo...hooo...I am the unlickiest guy ever...boo...hoo...hoo...this so unfair!" Syaoran cried why he mimicked the dramatic loud crying scene from the soap opera, he has dropped so many tears.

Syaoran got drunk again for while, then he suddenly changes his emotion again. But now, Syaoran becomes so angry and furious, his glared his eyes with anger, and he growled. The angry Syaoran furiously said "you totally suck, we are failed because of you, my life is screwed up now, I hate you... I hate you... I hate you!" Syaoran said that word while he fisted his punch on Sakura and Tomoyo, until the both of them got scared. Sakura tried to calm down the angry Syaoran worried "calm down Syaoran-kun, please try to control your emotion, don't be angry, stop it!" Angry Syaoran yelled on Sakura glaring at her "get off me, idiot! I don't need you and I hate you!" Sakura almost cried when Syaoran suddenly madly yelled on her.

Syaoran got angry like a madman, his anger made Sakura and Tomoyo got baffled and confused with Syaoran's sudden weird emotional change. After that, Syaoran got drunk again and his emotion changed. This time Syaoran totally acted like a lovesick puppy, then he gave Sakura a flirty stare with pleading eyes. He approached Sakura and tried to flirt her said "oh Sakura, you have no idea of how much I love you, you blinded me with your ethereal beauty and your pure innocence, oh my darling...I love you, my love for you is deeper than an ocean."

He flirted Sakura with those words while laying her back and her waist with his right arm, holding her right hand with his left hand. Syaoran flirted Sakura like the scene on the romance drama that he ever seen on the television. When Syaoran's face got near Sakura, Sakura blushed wildly and she got shocked. Shocked, Sakura thought "hoe...why is Syaoran-kun becomes so flirty all of the sudden, there is totally something wrong with him, he never acts like this to me before, this is just so bizarre!"

After that Syaoran calmly asked "may I kiss you?" Sakura didn't say anything, she still froze from the shock that Syaoran gave to her. Suddenly Syaoran kissed her cheek and Sakura once again blushing furiously, when he is done with his kiss he yelled "wohoooo... I kissed Sakura, this is so good, this is the best day in my life!"

Syaoran walked home while his eyes are pleading, Sakura saw him with full of astonishment. Then, Syaoran arrived home at his apartment walking towards his apartment room with his love sick expression.

When Syaoran arrived on his apartment, Sakura and Tomoyo continued their way home. On the way home, Sakura said to Tomoyo "hoe... Syaoran-kun was acting so weird just now, he suddenly crying, then suddenly he got angry, and then suddenly again he became a flirty love sick puppy towards me. Why is this?" Tomoyo didn't know what to say, so she abruptly answered "perhaps Li-kun is just suffering from mood swing problem today Sakura-chan, that is why he became so weird." But Sakura still didn't really believe on Tomoyo's answer, so she keeps wondering about what's happening on him.

At home, Sakura talked about this incident towards Kero, she told everything to Kero about what's happening at the penguin park. Then Kero said "hmmmm...this really odd indeed, I never expected this can be happening." Kero wondered for while, and he snapped "perhaps it got something with the emotion card."

Sakura surprised "emotion card you said, what kind of card is that? Kero answered "emotion card is a clow card that will make someone changes his/her emotion rapidly by all the sudden unconsciously, and the gaki's emotion changed rapidly because of him." Kero explained again "you have to get his emotion back into normal again, if not he would be emotionally troubled for a long time."

"Oh no, but how to get Syaoran-kun's emotion back to normal again, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked. Kero said to her "well I haven't figure it out, but definitely there is a way to make it back to normal again." Sakura nodded "mmm... I see then, I will find the way to get back Syaoran-kun's emotion back to normal again, there might be a way to do it."

"Then what should I do to capture him, Kero-Chan?" Kero answered "I think you should chase him and slow him down by weakening his speed because emotion card is fast and tricky to catch." Sakura said "I have tried to catch him, but I failed because he suddenly quickly escaped when I tried to capture him." "Then you have to be faster than the clow card itself in order to capture him, you have to be faster and keep anticipating on his movements."

Meanwhile, at Li's apartment room...

The next morning when Syaoran took his breakfast, he sobbed while lying his head on his folded hands on the dinning table. Syaoran sobbed "bohoo...hooo...this is terrible, I have never failed this miserably in May life, this is totally sucks! Hooo...hooooo...hoooo"

The butler Mr. Wei approached him confused and said calmly "Syaoran-sama, stop crying already, if you don't take your breakfast quickly you will be late for school." But Syaoran just loudly cried yelling until his breath becomes suffocated. Suddenly, Syaoran changed his emotion again angrily said "hey you, we failed because of your fault, you totally suck, SCREW THIS SUCKER!" Syaoran fisted his hand tried to punch Mr. Wei and tried to kick him. Mr. Wei got sacred, tried to calm him down "Syaoran-sama, please control yourself, don't be angry, come on you're almost late to school already." Syaoran just ignored him and gave him a death glare, Mr. Wei surprised. Then again, Syaoran quickly changed his emotion and made his eyes became pleading said to Mr. Wei "I have to go now, the love of my life is waiting for me now, good bye." "Okay, be careful Syaoran-sama, have a nice day" said Mr. Wei.

Mr. Wei shrugged to see him acted so weird today, then he sighed "there might something wrong with Syaoran-sama today, he is so unusually weird."

At school...

"Good morning" greeted Sakura as she entered the classroom, "good morning Sakura-chan" her friends replied. Sakura went to her desk, then Tomoyo approached her "there was something with Li-kun yesterday, have you figured it out Sakura-chan?" Sakura answered "well, Kero-chan yesterday said that it was because the work of the clow card, he said emotion card did that to Syaoran-kun."

Ten minutes later, Syaoran entered the classroom and he approached Sakura "good morning my love, how are you today?" Sakura confusedly said "well I'm fine Syoaran-kun, good morning to you too." Just then, Syaoran came into in front of Sakura's desk, he made her face closer to him, reaching her hands, and flirt her "It's a really wonderful morning to see your beautiful smile my love, my day would be incomplete without you, oh my sweetheart."

Sakura blushed madly after Syaoran approached in that manner, while her friends Chiharu and Tomoyo teased "wow Li-kun is such a Don Juan, Sakura-chan consider yourself to be lucky today, aww...you both totally acted like in the romantic soap drama. Sakura shyly yelled back to them "no it's not like that, Syaoran-kun forced me to do so, Imjust don't really like it." Tomoyo teased again "hohoho hohoho seems like you and Li-kun got a romantic course going on." Chiharu snapped "aww... Sakura-chan Li-kun is totally in love with you, I envy you."

Recess time...

Syaoran suddenly changed his emotion again, then he cried at the corner of the classroom. Yamazaki approached him "Li-kun why are you crying at the corner of the classroom, what's wrong with you?" Syaoran cried said to him "I am totally screwed up, I wish that I wouldn't be alive now, bohoo...hooo...hooo..." Yamazaki confusedly said "I don't understand what you mean, but please stop crying like that, Li-kun calm down, let me be you shoulder to cry." Syaoran cried and cried, Yamazaki got baffled by his behavior.

Then, Syaoran changed his emotion again, he suddenly got angry on Yamazaki. He tried to kick Yamazaki angrily said "this is your fault, you are ruining my life, I want you to disappear, GET OFF ME!" Yamazaki got scared with the suddenly angry Syaoran, quickly ran away from him screamed "aaaaah...Li-kun gone berserk...help me...!"

The reccess is over and Syaoran stops his anger when he heard the bell, then he became a love sick puppy again. Syaoran bumped into Sakura when she entered the class. "Come on Syaoran-kun what are you doing there? If you don't come in to the class, you will be late, come on." Then Syaoran said "no my love, I only want to stare your beautiful eyes, come closer to me." Sakura blushed again when Syaoran starring at her while blushing. Yamazaki suddenly came and pulled Syaoran into the classroom said "come on Li-kun, we are going to be late for class now."

During the math lesson, the love sick Syaoran wrote "I love Sakura Kinomoto" until one page full. Just then, Mr. Terada asked him "Li, what are you writing? Stop it now." Syaoran shrugged answered him "nothing, I didn't write anything." "Are you sure, let me take a look" said Mr. Terasa when he approached Syaoran's desk. Syaoran was so embarrassed, he passed the book to Mr. Terada reluctantly. "Li why are you writing 'I love Sakura Kinomoto' on your textbook? Shouldn't you be ashamed of what you did, I want to erase that word right now!"

The whole class laughed hardly at Syaoran, Syaoran blushed madly when the whole class laughed at what he did. Sakura was so embarrassed after she found out of what Syaoran did, she thought "Oh no, Syaoran-kun is totally insane now, how come he acted like that all the sudden? The emotion card might be really crazy."

After school...

When Sakura was walking outside the school gate, Syaoran suddenly appeared to her said "where are you going my love?" Sakura madly said to him "I am going home now, what's happening with you? Will please stop acting like that?" Syaoran said "so you hate me now? Oh no, how come you do this my love." "Don't you have any idea that the clow card is controlling your emotion? Come on Syaoran-kun, you have to realize that the emotion card is controlling your emotion." But then, Syaoran suddenly held her cheek and flirted "let me kiss you my love, so you won't hate me anymore." Sakura released Syaoran's hand from her cheeks, then she quickly ran away from him said to him while blushing "I have to go now, bye!"

"Hey, wait for me, my love, where are you going?" Yelled Syaoran when he saw Sakura ran away from him.

Sakura relived after she escaped from the love mad Syaoran, then Tomoyo approached her said "Sakura-chan where are you going just now? I was looking for you." "Hoe...Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun is totally insane, he suddenly acted like a love mad person, and then he tried to kiss me" Sakura complained to her best friend. "Calm down Sakura-chan, tell me what happening to Li-kun." The Sakura told Tomoyo about the emotion card's control on Syaoran's emotion which made him changed his emotion not normally. "Oh I see, but it was kind of funny to see how Li-kun acted to you this morning, aww...he is such a Don Juan, Sakura-chan." Sakura just stay confused, she still got shocked after the incident at the front gate.

That night...

Syaoran was busy dressing up himself nicely at home, he wanted to go on date with Sakura tonight. He put perfume on his body, brushing his hair, and humming on the front of the mirror. Mr Wei confusedly asked him "Syaoran-sama what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

Syaoran just kept humming in front of the mirror, the he answered "I am going for a date with my love tonight." Mr. Wei said to him "but Syaoran-sama the dinner is reday now, you have to eat your dinner first." But Syaoran just ignored Mr. Wei, after that he went out from his apartment room and said to Mr. Wei "I have to go now, my love is waiting for me." Mr. Wei confusedly said "well, be careful Syaoran-sama."

Mr. Wei was still confused over Syaoran's weird behavior today, he sigh a relieve and shrugged his head.

Sakura was alone at home tonight, her father was still busy with his work and Touya, her brother went for a school camp with the whole class for a week. Sakura was at the upstairs busy finishing her Japanese language homework after she had finished the dinner. She finished her homework finally, then she said "phew...it's finished at last, such a tiring day, I cannot believe that Syaoran-kun so weirdly to me today." After that she managed her schoolbook for tomorrow, she put all the schoolbook into her bag.

Syaoran rang the doorbell at the front door, then Sakura from the upstairs heard the doorbell "who's there? Okay I am coming!" Suddenly Sakura got shocked when she saw Syaoran dressed up nicely at the front door with a lovesick expression. "Hoe...Syaoran-kun what are you doing here? Why you dressed up like that" she asked him surprisedly. "And you smelled of perfume, what are you going to do tonight?" Sakura asked her again surprisingly. Syaoran suddenly said to her "let's go for a date tonight my love, I want to spend my whole night with you." Sakura still surprised, then Syaoran quickly grabbed her hand as he forced her to go on date with him.

Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura and they ran to Tomoeda amusement park. "Amusement park, Syaoran-kun I totally cannot go on date with you tonight, I am sorry" Sakura complained to Syaoran. "Why my love, don't you think it's fun, Inreally want to have you for tonight" Syaoran said to her disappointedly. Soon, Syaoran grabbed her hand again forcing her to spend time at the amusement park.

At the amusement park, Syaoran forced Sakura to ride the amusement rides there. Syaoran forced Sakura spent their time riding carousel, jet coaster, wheel of ride, and boom boom car. Then, Syaoran forced her to sit with him on the bench, tried to flirt with her again.

Sakura got really exhausted with Syaoran, then she said to him while they are sitting on the amusement park bench "okay it's over now Syaoran-kun I am sorry, I have to go home now because father and oniichan might looking out for me, bye". Sakura then stood from the bench and ran away quickly to escape from Syaoran. Syaoran yelled to Sakura, chasing her "hey where are you going, my love? You don't want to be, why? Is it because you hate me? Come back here!"

Then, Syaoran stood from the bench and he went out from the amusement park and ran quickly, looking for her. Syaoran keeps searching for her, and when he found her, he suddenly ran quickly to get her.

She ran away quickly as Syaoran keeps chasing her along the way, then Sakura called Tomoyo on her phone "Tomoyo-chan please help me, Syaoran-kun is gone weird again, now he forced me to go on date at the To Leda Amusement Park." "What? Li-kun forced you to go on date with him, this is really unexpectable Sakura-chan, where are you now?" answered Tomoyo on the phone. "I am on the way back home, I am in hurry now, Syaoran-kun is trying to catch me!" said Sakura hurriedly. "Okay Sakura-chan, wait I will be there for you" said Tomoyo, then Sakura closed down her phone and continued to ran away from the love mad Syaoran.

Syaoran chased Sakura while yelling "hey wait for me my love, where are you going?" Then Syaoran chased Sakura all along the way until he caught her finally. After he caught her Syaoran carried her and Sakura shouted to him "Hoe... Syaoran-kun what are you doing? Put me down right now, let go off me!"

Syaoran put her down under the tree, then Syaoran flirted with her for once again "you cannot escape from me now my love, you have no way to go." Feel cornered, Sakura unintentionally pushed Syaoran into the tree. Syaoran bumped his into the tree, then he got confused "what's happening with me, why I am here?" Sakura didn't believe of what she did to him, Syaoran finally got his emotion back to normal again.

"The clow card has been controlling your emotion, Syaoran-kun, did you realize it?" Sakura asked. "I don't know that, I simply cannot remember anything since yesterday, what did you say just Sakura?" Syaoran answered Sakura. "The clow card has been controlling your emotion since yesterday, Kero-chan said it's all because of the emotion card." "Did you say the emotion card controlled my emotion? Then what else?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura explained everything to Syaoran of what Kero told her last night about the emotion card. "Okay, let's go and capture it, I can feel the card presence from here" said Syaoran.

When Sakura and Syaoran began to look out for the card, Tomoyo came to them and said "Sakura-chan where were you going just now? I was looking for you everywhere, I am so worried, wow! Li-kun's emotion back to normal again, how come?" Sakura said "no time for explanation, we have to hurry, before the emotion card escapes again." Tomoyo came to join Syaoran and Sakura to capture the emotion card.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo ran to find the emotion card, then Syaoran said "the clow card is over there, come on!" They ran to the penguin park and saw the emotion card laughing madly at them, Syaoran and Sakura ran to approach the card. "That's the emotion card, we have to catch it before he controlled others' emotion" said Sakura.

Soon, Sakura released her wand and used the jump card to chase the clow card. Syaoran ran with Sakura to chase the emotion card together, he pulled out his fire talisman and his sword. Syaoran chanted the fire talisman spell on the emotion card to capture him. Sakura used her thunder card to capture the him, but she almost failed. "I have to try for once again" she said, but then the emotion card suddenly came to Sakura and pointed his wand to Sakura. The blue sparkles came put from his wand, controlling Sakura's emotion.

Then Sakura got drunk for a while and her vision gets blurry. After that she suddenly cried "bohoo...hooo...hoooo...what have I done, I am such a unlucky girl, boohoo...hooooo." Syaoran got shocked at her, then he ran to her tried to make her concious he said "hey Sakura, come on stop crying, we have to capture the card quickly, don't let the clow card controls your emotion." Then Kero soon arrived at the penguin park, he got surprised when he saw Sakura cried all the sudden. "What's happening here? Why is Sakura crying so loudly like that?" asked Kero. Syaoran abruptly explain to Kero "the emotion card is controlling her emotion now, we are trying to capture him, but it is pretty hard."

Soon, Sakura changed her emotion again, this time she became so angry. "You totally suck, this is all your fault, I wish you just go away." Kero yelled at her "stop acting like that Sakura, come on go and capture him before its late!" Syaoran then went to chase the clow card, using his sword and wind talisman to capture the emotion card, but still didn't work well.

Still, Sakura cannot control her emotion and she tried to punch Kero angrily. Again, Sakura rapidly switched her emotion, this time she acted like a love sick puppy. "Oh Syaoran-kun, I love you so much, you are so cute!" She said while she glommed into Syaoran. Syaoran said back to her "stop it Sakura, don't act like that way, come on quick capture the card!" Kero soon turned mad when he saw Sakura's act, then he hit Sakura's head roughly angrily said "Sakura you stupid, go capture that card now!" The Sakura suddenly surprised "hoe what's happening here?"

"No time already, don't just stand there, go capture it!" Kero warned her. "Oh okay, I do it now!" Sakura said to Kero. Then, Sakura continued to chase the clow card, this time she is using the fly card to chase the card. Sakura keeps chasing the card, she quickly flew while chasing the card. After that, she landed on the top of the penguin slide. Syaoran then used his sword and thunder talisman, he finally weaken the emotion card and he yelled to Sakura "come on, do it now!"

Sakura used her windy card to capture the emotion card, then Sakura yelled "go back to your original form, clow card." She succeded to capture the card, then Kero came to her "you did it Sakura, whew that was really tough, you almost lost your control." Tomoyo and Syaoran came over to her, Tomoyo said to her "Sakura-chan are you alright? Have you got the card?" Sakura nodded, said "Imam alright Tomoyo-chan and I have captured the card already." "Thank goodness that you did it, you know what, we were almost failed because the emotion card had controlled you emotion for a while."

Then Sakura smiled to Kero said "thank you Kero-chan, without you it was impossible for me To capture the cards. "It's okay Sakura, phew...at least we did it, right Sakura?" Sakura nodded to Kero. Then, she looks at Syaoran and said "and thanks to you too Syaoran-kun, I am so glad that you are back to normal again." Syaoran blushed lightly said to her "well you're welcome Sakura, huh...I can't believe this thing can happen to me." Sakura giggled and sweetly said to him "it's okay, at least we did capture the card, am I right Syaoran-kun." Syaoran blushed again, then Tomoyo tormented him said "hohohohoho seems like the clow card still has a little of its effect on you Li-kun, you acted like you are totally in love with her hohohohohoho " Syaoran yelled back "hey stop teasing me please, that's not funny at all!"

Tomoyo just keeps giggling over him, teasing him again. While Sakura and Kero confused. Syaoran yelled again "stop laughing at me, it's not funny at all, STOP IT PLEASE!"


End file.
